Conjuntivitis
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Yuushi está enfermo. ¿Qué tiene Yuushi? Conjuntivitis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? No, claro que no. No si tiene a alguien que lo visite...


Estaba echado en su cama, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados e hinchados: conjuntivitis. Odiaba estar enfermo, más aún si, como ahora, no podía hacer nada a causa de que sus ojos estuviesen extremadamente sensibles a la luz y le ardiesen con solo intentar abrirlos. Las cortinas de su cuarto estaban corridas, era raro para Yuushi el faltar a clases. Se había pasado toda la mañana escuchando y re escuchando todos sus CDs (que no eran pocos) y luego todas las canciones de su iPod, hasta en algún momento llegar a hartarse. De tiempo en tiempo entraba alguna de las empleadas para preguntarle si deseaba algo, a las cuales él les respondía de las peores maneras. Estaba de mal humor, no solo por la enfermedad ocular, sino también porque se había pasado todo un fin de semana y él no sabía nada de nada de cierto acróbata pelicereza. La verdad era que sonaba exagerado, pero en una situación así cualquier cosa era capaz de poner de malas al tensai de Hyotei, y en esa ocasión las que tuvieron que pagar pato fueron las muchachas que trabajaban en la mansión. En algún momento las empleadas desistieron de atender al enfermo, por lo que, luego de llevarle su almuerzo, ninguna volvió a aparecer. Comer a ciegas le fue más que difícil, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo debió de quedar su mesa, pero al sentir que ya había acabado dejó su plato a un lado y regresó a tientas a su cama y se quedó ahí tirado boca abajo hasta quedarse por fin dormido. Al despertarse ya se sentía un poco mejor, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni mucho menos qué hora era. Buscó a ciegas su celular y al apretar una de las teclas y encenderse la pantallita sus ojos le comenzaron a arder. Seleccionó varias teclas al azar, hasta que le pareció estar llamando a alguien a quien le podría pedir la hora. Esperó unos segundos con el teléfono en la oreja, para luego oír el mensaje de la compañía telefónica que le pedía que dejase su mensaje luego de la señal. Colgó y volvió a marcar otro número, solo que esta vez su llamada fue rechazada. Bajó el aparato y se sentó en la cama sin saber realmente qué hacer, cuando en ese instante se comenzó a emitir el tono que él había programado para los mensajes entrantes. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso, así que desistió y maldijo para sus adentros la dichosa conjuntivitis. Se volvió a echar y permaneció así por un largo rato. Estaba pensando en cómo sería su vida si todos los días fueran como este (cosa que agradeció que no fuera así), cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y oyó la voz de su madre muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-¿Estás despierto?

Se sentó nuevamente y trató de girar la cabeza en la dirección en la que suponía la mujer.

-Bueno, voy a salir, ¿sí?- asintió y luego oyó los pasos de su madre alejarse.

--¿Qué hora es?

-Cuarto para las tres. Vuelvo a las nueve, tu padre a las diez.

Y con eso cerró la puerta tras sí y el chico se volvió a acostar. Cuarto para las tres. A esta hora sus compañeros de clase debían de estar aún en el colegio. No era que le interesasen mucho los demás alumnos o lo que estos hicieran, pero en ese momento hubiera preferido estar sentado en su lugar de siempre de la última fila en el salón, en vez de estar atrapado a oscuras en su habitación, aburriéndose a muerte sin siquiera poder ver. Le habría gustado dormir, únicamente para matar el tiempo, sin embargo ya no tenía sueño, deseaba hacer algo. Se giró en la cama hasta quedar con la cara hacia la pared. Hacía calor, después de todo estaban en medio del verano. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, pero en algún momento le incomodó su posición y decidió girarse, aún con los ojos cerrados y ardiéndole, uno más que el otro.

-Tu ojo derecho sí que está hinchado- el peliazul casi se cae de la cama.

-¿Gakuto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitándote y trayéndote los deberes, aunque al parecer no los podrás hacer. ¿No leíste mi mensaje? – el tensai notó claramente la burla en la voz del menor. No le agradaba para nada estar en esa situación…

-Bueno, si quieres me voy…

…aunque por otro lado, no quería que el pelicereza se fuese. La verdad era que, a diferencia de la mayoría, la compañía del acróbata le agradaba y mucho. Jamás lo habría admitido abiertamente, pero le gustaba su manera tan arrogante y a la vez tan infantil, toda esa energía que irradiaba, su enorme curiosidad y lo impredecibles que podían ser sus ocurrencias. Le daba gracia lo caprichoso y engreído que podía llegar a ser, además le divertía verlo saltar de un lado para el otro. Y bien en el fondo: adoraba los berrinches y pucheros del pelicereza.

-No, espérate.

-Claro, como desees- el tono burlón seguía muy presente. El genio se incorporó y luego sintió como un peso más caía en la cama. Por lo visto el menor no pudo evitar el saltar sobre ella. Le agradaba saber al acróbata a su costado, aunque le incomodaba el hecho de estar sin verlo, mejor dicho: sin ver lo que hacía.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tres y cuarenta- respondió la voz del más pequeño.

-¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?

-No, el gran Oree-sama se apiadó de nosotros y nos dejó ir, junto con el consentimiento del entrenador.

-¿Qué? Mentira, te escapaste.

-No… estee... No solo yo…

-…-

-Algo le habrá pasado para que estuviese con un humor de mil demonios que espanta a cualquiera…

-Oh- el tensai tuvo que recordar a las empleadas.

-Sí y supongo que el único que se quedó fue Jiroh, y creo que también Ootori si no fuera por Shishido…

Hubo una pausa.

-Oye… ¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Qué?

-Es que tu plato está aún casi lleno.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- el acróbata rió divertidamente, -¿Me vas a decir que creías ya haber terminado?

-Es muy difícil comer a ciegas…

El peliazul esperó la respuesta del menor, aunque este no dijo nada.

-Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a comer?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Pregunto no más… Dudo que no tengas hambre

-…-

-¿Bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-Sabes qué, se supone que tú eres el genio

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Genial!- el mayor sintió cómo el acróbata saltaba de la cama y luego de unos segundos volvía a hablarle:

-Abre la boca

-¿Eh?

-¿O quieres que te meta la comida por la oreja? Abre

-¿sabes? Ya suenas como tu madre

-Cállate y abre la boca

-¿Puedes darme el tene…

-No

-Pero…

-¿Vas a abrir la boca o no? -el tensai desistió y obedientemente acató a la petición (orden) del menor. Saboreó y masticó el pescado que le había dado este, mientras que pensaba en el repentino deseo del chico por darle de comer. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que el perfecto Yuushi Oshitari fuese alimentado por el acróbata del equipo de tenis (NA: tal vez suene como si lo despreciase, pero esa no es mi idea…). Tragó y volvió a abrir la boca. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, ojalá nadie se enterase de esto. Volvió a masticar y a tragar y volvió a abrir la boca y así varias veces más, hasta que el mayor volvió a hacerse oír:

-Ya no tengo hambre-

-¿Y?

-Que ya no quiero comer más-

-Tu plato aún no está vacío-

-¿Y?

-Que quiero que termines-

-…-

-Abre la boca

-Gakuto, ¿qué mosco te picó hoy?

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes bien por qué

-No, no lo sé- sonrió y agregó mordazmente: - yo no soy el genio aquí

-Gakuto, no te hagas el idiota conmigo

-Mejor cállate y abre la boca- el sub-capitán ya comenzaba a molestarse

-Dije que ya no quie…- no pudo continuar a causa de que fue callado por unos labios que lo tomaron desprevenido. Abrió sorprendido los ojos, aunque los volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Odiaba aquella reacción de la estúpida enfermedad. Sintió como el acróbata se separaba de él y se maldijo por no retenerlo.

-Déjame la diversión de cuidarte- susurró en un tono travieso

--¿Cuidarme incluye es…- el pelicereza colocó un dedo sobre los labios del genio

-Eso fue para que te callases de un buena vez- dijo entre divertido y serio- A ver si ahora abres la boca- añadió con un tono más animado-

El tensai no pudo evitar sonreír y obedecer. Al fin y al cabo, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a las locuras del pelicereza, y después de todo, así era como le gustaba…

* * *

Bueno, la idea para este fic apareció en mi mente cuando yo estaba más o menos en la misma situación que Yuushi, atrapada en mi cuarto a oscuras, con los ojos hinchados y los lentes de sol puestos (solo que yo no tenía a Gaku para que me cuidase u.u ,lindo habría sido), así que si no les gustó recuerden que estaba enferma y de (muy) mal humor cuando se me ocurrió... ¿reviews? ^^


End file.
